<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Maycury Week 2020 One-Shots by Sonny_The_Kid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224210">Maycury Week 2020 One-Shots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonny_The_Kid/pseuds/Sonny_The_Kid'>Sonny_The_Kid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Maycury Week 2020 (Queen)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:27:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26224210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonny_The_Kid/pseuds/Sonny_The_Kid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>let's GOOOOO</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian May/Freddie Mercury</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Maycury Week 2020 One-Shots</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompt: A young Freddie finds a blank notebook and begins writing in it, only to discover that someone's been writing back.</p><p>Note: This is all in the first night of the two meeting, Brian wrote back as sook as Freddie finished his entry</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Most people don't care much for a random book on the ground, but here I am, writing in this. I was waiting for some way to write down my feelings and memories in case one day that I need a reminder of them. Today marks a week since I started boarding school. Mummy and Daddy sent me all the way here from Zanzibar! I hope this is worth it and I make a friend or something! Maybe one with a sister for Kashmira.. Or an only child so I don't have to babysit two children when we hang out, haha! Either way, I hope my friend is nice.</p><p>I started going by Freddie instead of Farrokh a bit ago.. Mostly because people can pronounce Freddie. My last name is still Bulsara though, as it always will be.</p><p>Goodbye for now,</p><p>- F.B"</p><p>"F.B,</p><p>I hope you realize this is not just some random book on the street, thank you very much. It was going to be my diary, but I could never remember to write in it! Eventually, I just lost it. I expect payment for it! Haha, I joke. Any way, I am really excited to hear about your life and how much has changed. What year is it now? 1900?" Please get back to me soon!"</p><p>- B.M"</p><p>"This diary's haunted too?! That's amazing! You won't hurt me or my family, right? You seem too nice to..</p><p>- F.B"</p><p>"I would not even harm a fly. Do not worry. I can keep you safe though if you would like!</p><p>- B.M"</p><p>"I'm good. Oh, by the way, it's 1958, not 1900! Wait.. How long have you been in here?</p><p>- F.B"</p><p>"I was shot down in 1855. I was 12 at the time. My father was attempting to colonize this country, and the people here fought back. I do not blame them one bit.</p><p>- B.M"</p><p>"Oh dear.. That's unfortunate.<br/>
Changing the topic, shall we introduce ourselves. My name is Farrokh Bulsara. I came here, to India, from Zanzibar for boarding school. What was your name?"</p><p>- F.B"</p><p>"Brian Harold May. My middle name was after my father, Harold. I came to India for my father's colonization mission, that had failed. It is a pleasure to meet you, Farrokh. Do you prefer I call you Freddie as you wrote in here?</p><p>- B.M"</p><p>"Yes please! I always introduce myself as Farrokh, but Freddie's easier to remember, and Freddie Bulsara has a nicer sound to it. Thank you, Brian!</p><p>- F.B"</p><p>"No issue! Now, it is quite late at night. I'll see you in the morning?</p><p>- B.M"</p><p>"I have classes, but I'll be sure to write in here. See you!</p><p>-F.B"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>